narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182
Ääh Warum leerst du denn deine Disse? Bin jetzt ein wenig verwirrt, ob ich hier hinschreiben soll... Naja denkst du an den Adm? Ninjason 19:33, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) gespielt hab ichs nicht, ich werds mit am 19ten jedenfalsl holen, dann kann ich mehr berichten LipiNoBakuha 21:07, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) geht klar, beim nächsten mal achte ich drauf =P DasallmächtigeJ 20:27, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ähm... wenn du Kapitel517.png aufmachst siehst du da auch die alte Version <:) oder das Bild nur mit Sai, weil das bei mir immer noch die alte version ist. (Ups, wegen der alten Version).°Aizen° 22:46, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sorry deswegen hatte es eilig°Aizen° 22:51, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey, ich will Kankuros Squad machen, weiß aber net genau wie ich ihn nennen soll. Meine Idee wäre ja das direkte "Kankuros Hinterhalt Team". ..hast du ne bessere idee? :D Sum2k3 22:53, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja, gut, macht sinn. Nenn ich es vorläufig erstmal "Eingriffsteam" ..kann man ja verschieben ..ist aber wirklich doof wegen der Benennung. Sum2k3 23:07, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du schon die RAWs zu 517? Hast ja gestern noch mein eines Bild ersetzt, ohne den "Kankuro is Chef"-Text. Wäre gut wenn du mir Bilder von der 5. Division, dem Intelsquad und das Sensor-Team machen könntest ..eigentlich nur, weil bei denen das MS-Wasserlogo zu sehen ist und es entsprechend nicht verwendet wird (von mir persönlich jedenfalls, ich glaube die wiki nimmt die auch nicht). naja, blubb..bist ja eh erst heute abend da. ^^ Sum2k3 14:59, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, komisch das die Originale erst später rauskommen.. Aber gut. Hat keine Eile mit den Bildern, wollte es nur erstmal anfragen ob du die machen könntest, weil die Artikel jetzt erst einmal ohne Bild sind (ist nicht die Welt, man erkennt eh nicht bei allen etwas) ..im übrigen meinte ich Sensor-Team, nicht medizinisches TEam. Meinst alle? Also "Angriffs-Einheit", "Medizinische-Einheit", "Nahkampf-Einheit", "Mittelstrecken-Einheit", etc? Klingt aufjedenfall besser^^ Sum2k3 20:26, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) argh.. ich und meine ungeduld. xD sry, hab jetz drei unbenannt ..na hoffen wir erstmal auf das beste :) Sum2k3 20:37, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich stelle es dir gerne zur Verfügung, die Artikel umzubennen wie du es für richtig hälst.^^ Oder wir finden ein Ort, an dem alle ihre Meinung dazu geben können ..z.b. auf der Disse von Die Shinobi-Allianz. Sum2k3 21:52, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) tut mir leid das mit den Pixel funktioniert bei mir immer noch nicht richtig deshalb sieht das jetzt bei Daimyou hässlich aus. Was für ein Converter benutzt du eigentlich für die Bilder ich machs ganz normal mit PictureConverter.°Aizen° 22:28, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) tu ich auch, das bild mit Akatsuki war von Yusuke89.°Aizen° 15:40, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) also mit dem frost land bin ihc mir in sofern sicher weil es lagen zwei länder im weg von böse zu gut das waren auf der akarte au skapitel 515 land der heißen wellen un iwa smit mist, da aber heiße quellen und frost evakuiert wurden geh ich davon aus, das der kleine pipsel da das frost land ist, zu ishi no kumi in kapitel 515 sind ja diverse ländernamen eingetragen un iwio hatte ich das original script gelesen un da war das reich zwischen suna und iwa als ishi no kumi eingetragenErnie1992 20:08, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mmh das soll einer wissen... hoffe mal kishi hat einen fehler gemacht was den mist teil meint weil ein teil von kiri ersma dahin zukritzeln is dumm, äh von gut zu böse mein ich von tobi zu kumo di estrecke wo di ebeiden reichen evakuiert werden mussten, deswegen war da das frostland für mich weil nur das für diese stelle in frage kamErnie1992 20:28, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sasori17 Hey, Johnny, mal was lustiges, weils ja die Diskussion über Killerbees Namen gab: in ziemlich vielen Wikis wird der Raikage mit dem engl. Buchstaben A, Killerbee auch als B, Jay mit J und Shii mit C bezeichnet :)Sasori17 16:23, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Weiß ich, weil ich mich auch für die jap. Sprache interessiere, aber ich finds einfach witzig.Sasori17 16:41, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Jop.Sasori17 16:46, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Eh, Johnny, wie siehts denn mit der Spoilerung bei Kuchiyose no Jutsu aus (wegen Pains Tausendfüssler)? Müsste der nicht normal schon entspoilert sein?Sasori17 15:54, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ? Danke weiß alles über naruto aber bin ja neu hier manchmal kann ich fehler machen ich frage in zukunft nach danke Danke Johnny Bist ein echt guter Mitglied hier hey johnny du bist falsch,kankuro hat diese technik schon oft benutzt zB gegen sasori deshalb lösch ich das mal solange ok? ---- die fingerzeichen hab ich verschoben, die gehören doch zu kakashis doton-kuchiyose-jutsu bzw. zum Tausendfüssler. Die sind so speziell das ich die in die entsprechenden artikel verschoben habe. Es sei denn, die Fingerzeichen gehören nicht zu kakashi und sind die für alle kuchiyose-tiere, dann hab ich mich verschaut.--DasallmächtigeJ 23:25, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Episode 152 weil der inhalt nicht stimmt da müsste eigentlci da smit akatsuki und narutos treffen mit itachi stehen Rufy2468 17:27, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) erst in der nächsten folge ist wieder fröhlich und nicht in der Hallo bitte kannst du mir sagen wer gewinnt Naruto oder Pain??? Ich kann mir nirgends ein manga von naruto kaufen ich habe schon danach gesucht WIRKLICH also bitte sag es mir wie es weiter geht stirbt pain oder naruto und was ist mit Hinanata und den Fuchsgeist??? und mit kakashi???? Bitte sage es mir Lg Celinechien <333 hey ich wollte dir danken für die super beiträge die du uns hier lieferst ! der Anime geht einfach net voran da freut es mich wenigstens schonmal alles was folgt zu lesen! Good Work und Weiter so!! ---- Keine Ahnung, bei mir sieht alles wie immer aus --Th(ôô)mas 15:51, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) team 7 hey johny, wollte fragen ob man bei den veränderungen der charakter von team 7 auch kakashi in seiner jugend bei dem angriff von tobi und kyuubi nehmen sollte ? Sasuke 94 19:09, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) tut mir leid das du das so empfunden hast. nur ich hatte das 2. bild von amaterasu hinzugefügt, worauf du das bild gelöscht hast und selber genauso eingefügt hast. daher dachte ich du wolltest, dass man denkt du hättest es gefunden und eingefügt. ---- Ja, dass ist so ungefähr vor einem Monat rausgekommen.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:46, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Parameter? Hi, Johny, kannst du mir sagen wie du solche parameter erstellst. würd ich nähmlich auch sehr gern können. Thx im Vorraus:) na dann sorry... da haben wir uns missverstanden und das dieses bild schon als spoiler existiert hat, habe ich leider vollkommen übersehen. dafür auch nochmal ein sry. was sagsten zu den letzten Kapiteln von gantzErnie1992 19:58, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC)